


Just a Little Prick

by Lady_of_Rohan



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Butts, Drugs, Embarrassment, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical, Medical Kink, Minor Injuries, Needles, Pain, Partnership, Porn, Side Effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:49:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7029280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Rohan/pseuds/Lady_of_Rohan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Joseph is injured inside of STEM, Sebastian gives him a shot of painkiller, with some unexpected side effects.</p><p>Artwork included, drawn by the amazing Fugeoni!!! ♥♥♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Little Prick

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you just need to post some shameless porn. 
> 
> This is something that I wrote a long while back, in November of 2014, shortly after TEW came out. It's officially the first smut I ever wrote for Joseb. I've held onto it but I'm feeling adventurous, so here you go! 
> 
> Oh, and there's an in-game location for it, too. The underground medical chamber, where the giant monster is suspended inside of the glass tank, right after you fight the twins and before you find Sentinel's cage.
> 
> And of course, this has nothing to do with my regular Joseb fics, and isn't considered part of my headcanon timeline whatsoever. Just some STEM fun!
> 
> EDIT: Now with art by Fuge! Please support their beautiful works on fugeoni666.tumblr.com! They've even been featured on the official TEW page! :D

Gritting his teeth as he cradled his arm against his chest, Joseph was tolerating the pain to the best of his abilities. The gash in his forearm resulting from an adversary's blade was steadily seeping through the layers of bandages that his partner had wrapped around the wound. They'd done all that they could to stanch the bleeding, thankfully coming across a chamber within the courtyard's catacombs... some sort of scientific lab which happened to have some medical items for the taking.  
  
Their timing, truly, had been opportune... even if their surroundings were less than scenic. For the time-being, Joseph was safely concealed behind a privacy curtain, seated upon a bed, not unlike the sorts found in hospitals. He'd made sure to sit near the edge, avoiding the obvious bloodstains spattering the sheets. Sebastian had insisted that he rest while he took a look around, and it spared him the sight of a deformed, oversized body suspended in liquid in an enormous glowing tank. It was accompanied by various other body parts floating in similar pods throughout the room.  
  
Even before stepping into the lab, Joseph had a distinctly uncomfortable feeling that something abhorrent had happened here. A quick perusing, and one didn't need an active imagination to piece the clues together...  
  
People had been experimented on, as indicated by charts and medical papers scattered throughout the dank room. The set of twin Guardians, who'd recently perished by their bullets, had clearly been two of the victims involved. Humans turned into monstrosities. It was grotesque, and it made Joseph's stomach churn. Had they done the same to him, when he was laying in that bathtub? Giving a shudder at a sudden chill that tingled down his spine, he returned his attention to his injured arm. Fingertips brushing over the bandages, it appeared as if it was finally starting to clot.  
  
A few moments later, and Sebastian had appeared again from behind the light blue curtain, his amber eyes focused on his. He politely pulled the curtains back into place, even though they were alone and had no audience... save for the dismembered experiments left behind.  
  
"Any luck?" Joseph asked hopefully.  
  
"Yeah, this should help."  
  
Sebastian produced a syringe filled with green liquid, similar to the ones they'd come across during their nightmarish journey. While he was far from being fond of injections, he certainly couldn't deny that any sort of pain relief would be welcomed... but he also couldn't help but stare at the lengthy needle in Sebastian's grasp.  
  
"You're... sure it's safe?"  
  
"Looks like the same kind I've used on myself." Sebastian shrugged, holding it up to better scrutinize it in the dim, dreary lighting. He tapped on the glass barrel, as the bubbles dispersed. "I've never had any problems."  
  
"Hrm. All right."  
  
He supposed he had nothing to lose, obviously trusting Sebastian with his own life. As he offered up his elbow, Sebastian lightly gripped Joseph's wrist, gently easing his arm into a straightened position as if he were about to draw blood. Keeping him steady with one hand, his opposite brought the needle to hover a few centimeters away from his skin before Joseph retreated his arm, tugging himself away.  
  
"Wait... I..."  
  
Sebastian shook his head. "What is it?"  
  
"Sorry, I just..." Joseph couldn't look him in the eye, embarrassed over his sudden reaction. Something deep inside of him was stirring, and he couldn't quite place it. It felt... sick, foreboding.  
  
As he always was, though, Sebastian was patient with him. A large palm came to rest upon Joseph's shoulder in a reaffirming pat, his expression softening.  
  
"Hey, it's okay."  
  
Joseph allowed his eyes to meet his partner's, briefly, seeing the sincerity there. "I just... need a minute, is all."  
  
"Take your time," he said, removing the warmth of his palm from his shoulder.  
  
He knew that he meant it. They were safe here, for now... despite the unnerving backdrop, and he truly appreciated the consideration. A few moments of dead silence hung in the air, as Joseph inhaled a few deep breaths. When he didn't speak up for another few moments, Sebastian, whose gaze was still intently fixated on him, spoke instead.  
  
"We can always do it in your ass."  
  
Quite caught off guard, Joseph chuckled at the completely deadpan comment, appreciating the lighthearted sense of humor. But when Sebastian didn't join him in the brief moment of strained laughter, Joseph's expression fell, his chuckle fading.  
  
"Oh... you weren't joking."  
  
"More padding," Seb said simply, reaching back to gesture towards his own backside, giving it a pat for emphasis. "Should hurt less. And you won't have to look at it."  
  
He did have a point, even if it wasn't particularly complimentary. Still, as his dry lips parted, he couldn't argue with his partner's unbiased logic. Of course, he realized the he was only trying to help, and make this a bit easier on him.  
  
"Kinda like that time you ended up in the ER," Sebastian elaborated, and Joseph stared, the memories rushing back with all-too-vivid familiarity. Before he could fully take in Sebastian's smirk, Joseph prevented him from embarrassing him further.  
  
"Let's... not bring that up."

"Maybe you should lay down," Sebastian suggested.

A fair point, if he happened to pass out.  
  
Fumbling for further words, Joseph laid down, and turned so that his back was facing Sebastian. It was also a convenience that hid the sudden flush that spread into his face, making his ears feel warm. As best as he could with one lame arm, he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his fly.  
  
Hooking his thumbs into the top of his pants, as well as the waistband of his briefs, he slid them down a couple of inches. When he looked over his shoulder to confirm that it was all right, Sebastian uttered a gentle cue.  
  
"A little more than that, partner."  
  
Abandoning any sense of modesty, with the heat in his face only deepening, he tugged his pants down further past his hips. He tugged his underwear down a bit more in the back, making sure that his front was still fully covered. He felt as Seb aided him, and bunched his dress shirt up and around his hips.  
  
Joseph inhaled a shaky breath, staring at the wall in front of him and curling in on himself slightly. There was no use in being overly embarrassed. After all, he was certain that his partner had seen sights far more terrible than his pale backside.  
  
"You okay?" Seb asked, already behind him.  
  
"Yeah..." he nodded. "Yeah, just do it."  
  
Joseph braced himself.  
  
"Keep still."  
  
With the warmth of Sebastian's hand splayed upon the small of his back, he wasted no time, and mercifully got right down to business. Joseph gasped, starting as Sebastian stuck him, feeling a brief, sharp pain as the needle sank deeply into his backside. His initial instinct was to tense up in response, but he willed his muscles to relax. It wouldn't do him well to clench.  
  
The prick wasn't so bad, but it caused a deep, burning sensation as the warm fluid was pressed into him. A few seconds in, and Joseph clamped a gloved palm over his mouth, stifling a groan as he hissed air through his fingertips.  
  
" _Jesus_..."  
  
God, it _hurt_.  
  
"Hang in there, Joseph," Sebastian reassured him. "Just a little bit more. It's pretty thick, but I know you can take it."

 

  
  
Joseph suffered the rest of the injection to the best of his abilities, releasing a weak whimper as Sebastian finally pulled it out of him.  Sebastian fixed Joseph's shirt, so that it covered his hips as he attempted to gain his bearings, laying there for a few long moments. Thoroughly humiliated, and his ass feeling like it was on fire, Joseph gave the injection site a brief rub before making himself decent once again.  
  
"Th-thanks, Seb."  
  
"Don't mention it."  
  
 Reaching low to grab his pants with a wince, Joseph was already feeling hazy by the time he righted himself, standing beside the bed. Not bothering to zip them up quite yet, he gave himself a few moments to recover... leaning against the bed and attempting to get his breathing under control.  
  
But then he felt something else entirely.  
  
As his pants were pulled up his thighs, a growing bulge was preventing them from ascending any further. Joseph looked down, confused.  
  
"We should keep moving," Sebastian said, discarding the empty needle. He moved to check the bullets in his gun, politely looking away.  
  
When Joseph didn't respond, his mind reeling to figure out how he'd become aroused so easily, he remained frozen in place. He fumbled for words, wondering if he could simply walk it off in a subtle sort of way. Quickly fixing his pants, despite his predicament, he attempted to do just that. He'd made it a couple of awkward, stumbling feet... when Sebastian raised an eyebrow at him. The other man, he had to admit, was always ridiculously in tune to his needs. Perhaps not mentally, but physically, he always seemed to be able to read his body language. Even when he attempted to keep it to himself.  
  
"Joseph, is something wrong?"  
  
Joseph pivoted his body to the side, attempting to turn away from the other man, but it was too late. Dark eyes glancing downwards, Sebastian had already seen.  
  
"No, no... nothing," he stammered. "I'm... _fine_."  
  
"Uh..." The older man shook his head, face expressionless. "You sure about that?"  
  
" _Sebastian_ ," Joseph said breathlessly, "can we please keep moving?"  
  
The uncomfortable swelling only continued, as Joseph folded his palms in from of his hips in attempt to maintain some semblance of his swiftly shattering dignity. Against his will, he was suddenly entirely turned on. The initial discomfort was soon replaced with an uncontrollable urge to... well, _satisfy_ himself. As a man of impeccable self-control, it caught him completely off guard when a moan escaped him. His face was scrunched up, silently wondering what he'd done to deserve this.  
  
His partner, however, was all business... handling it surprisingly well and with a great deal of tact.  
  
"Listen, if you need a minute--"  
  
"Seb!" Joseph's voice was a harsh whisper, his cheeks feeling so warm that he thought he might collapse and die from overheating. Beads of sweat were dripping down his pallid brow, and he turned to lean against the bed again, his balance unstable. "Just drop it, okay?"  
  
"You look like you're in pain. Did that shot help at all?"  
  
"I think it helped... a bit _too_ _much_."  
  
At that potential explanation, Sebastian's expression turned sympathetic, lines etching deeply into his brow.  
  
" _Shit_. You think it's a side effect?"  
  
"How else would you explain this?" Eyes narrowing, Sebastian threw him a sidelong glance as Joseph sighed wearily. "Just... never mind."  
  
"Well, can you... do something about it?" Sebastian asked, now scratching at the back of his head.  
  
"Right now? _Here?_ "  
  
"It was just a suggestion, Joseph--"  
  
"I really couldn't do that, I-- listen, we should be going, we've already wasted a lot of time, and--"  
  
Joseph practically had a whole speech prepared, detailing why this was completely inappropriate, how he'd be all right, how he'd simply... walk it off, and not to mention, how he was already completely mortified over dropping his pants in front of his partner. But though he tried to backpedal, Sebastian cut him off.  
  
"Look, Joseph," he said, in a gentle, reassuring tone that had his full attention. "We don't know how long we're even safe here. So just... let me help you with that, and we can keep moving. Easy enough."  
  
He almost couldn't believe his ears, wondering if the drugs were making him hallucinate. Joseph stared at his partner, open-mouthed. "Help? Meaning what?"  
  
"It's kind of my fault anyway, isn't it?" Sebastian shrugged.  
  
Though he wanted anything but to point fingers, Joseph's mind was buzzing far too much to protest. From medication or lust, or perhaps a bit of both, he didn't know... but what he _did_ know, was that a moment later, Sebastian was behind him again, his body hovering just inches from his backside.  
  
"Come on, take those off," he urged.  
  
Looking over his shoulder, Joseph's eyes were half-lidded. His heartbeat was pounding in his ears, drowning out any other sound. "Seb..."  
  
Before he could say anything more, he found himself mechanically responding. After all, he wanted this, didn't he? Had dreamed of this, wished for this... so many times before, though it shamed him to admit it. Stolen glances in the office, or the confined space of his car. Joseph had always wanted him, in some way. The scenery wasn't quite what he'd expected, nor was his undeniable and somewhat unfortunate hard-on... but if Sebastian was offering, then by god, he wasn't about to say "no."  
  
Hands lightly shaking, Joseph unbuckled his belt once again, and his trousers soon followed, unfastening them with as much grace as he could muster.  
  
When it came to his underwear, he hesitated... with Seb patiently behind him. After a few moments, Joseph willed himself to tug them down again, the cool air rushing against his exposed backside and other areas as well. He left them half-on, pulling them down just below the curve of his ass, so that the material still clung around his hips. It was enough to free himself from the confines of his briefs as he sprung forth rather eagerly, and the extra room, he couldn't deny, was a welcome relief.  
  
Joseph gave an involuntary shiver at the mere fact that he was now half-naked, and fully hard, standing at the ready with Sebastian right beside him. But he couldn't overthink it. Couldn't dwell too much... he'd just have to accept it, though it all felt so dreamlike and surreal. He half-expected to wake up any moment.  
  
But for his sake, he hoped he wouldn't. Not yet, at least...  
  
Without so much as a warning, Sebastian reached around Joseph's hips with his left hand, his fingers gently brushing against him. Glancing downwards, Joseph had a clear view of the gleaming wedding band around his ring finger. At the mere graze against his dripping tip, Joseph was prepared to lose himself, but he gripped Sebastian's wrist before he could continue.  
  
"Sebastian, I... ah, I'm kind of used to the other hand," he admitted bashfully.  
  
Wordless save for a throaty grunt of acknowledgement, Sebastian obeyed as Joseph relinquished his hold around the other man's wrist, switching hands instantly. As usual, his partner wasted no time, treating the situation as if it were simply another obstacle that they needed to overcome. His large, roughened hand was immediately taking hold... and his fingers enclosed around him, firmly yet carefully.  
  
Though he tried to contain himself, it was to no avail. A breathy moan slipped past Joseph's lips... almost unable to comprehend how _incredible_ it felt. He'd truly wanted nothing more than to be touched... which was a rarity in his typically preoccupied state. To have it be by Seb's hand was really just superfluous.  
  
Palm working up a rhythm against his straining member, Sebastian brought his free hand to grip Joseph's bare hip, holding him steadily in place. Not an inch left between them, he had no choice but to rest his butt against the other man's hips. The warmth there was startling, feeling pleasant against his tender backside, which still throbbed mildly from the injection.  
  
Unsure whether to lean forward against the bed again, or remain in place... Joseph reacted instinctively, his smaller hand placing itself on top of Sebastian's, against his own hip. He didn't seem to mind, continuing his slow and steady rubbing against his rigid flesh. In response, to his elation, Sebastian rested his chin against Joseph's shoulder. He could feel his hot breath directly against his ear.  
  
"Oh... oh my _god_!"  
  
His pace was deliberate, not rushed or feverish in the slightest. It would almost seem bored, in a manner of speaking, but Joseph was finding this _far_ from it. His mind was completely unable to register or comprehend that this was actually happening. Just moments ago, his partner had attended to his wounds dutifully... and now somehow, he was jerking him off.  
  
It was too much to bear, and given what they'd already been through in this hellish place, that was certainly saying something.  
  
Seb's calloused hands were a far different texture from his own smooth, soft palms... but it seemed a perfect fit. Unable to help himself, Joseph leaned further into him, tilting his head backwards as he gasped and groaned, and sticking his ass out a bit. He wanted it more than he could express. He wanted Sebastian close, wanted to feel him  
  
It was difficult to keep himself fully in the moment, for fear of allowing his logical mind to think too much, as was often the case... and his thoughts were suddenly swimming with visions of Sebastian fondling himself in the same manner. Perhaps he'd get home at the end of a long work day, and flopping on his old, worn couch,shove his hand down his pants... stroking and caressing as he enjoyed the sensations that he elicited by his own hand. Or maybe he preferred to be in the shower, his massive, muscular frame slick and wet... chin tilted upwards as he toyed with himself until he was hard, and his fluids spattered the tile and swirled down the drain.  
  
Sebastian chose that particular moment to increase the pace a bit, almost sensing Joseph's eagerness. He had no concept of time nor space, merely the indescribable pleasure that he felt as he gripped Sebastian's hand more tightly, their fingers entwining. Joseph's other gloved hand was clamped over his mouth, suddenly aware of how loud he was being, and how his cries echoed and bounced wall to wall in the corridor that they currently occupied. Bringing his injured arm up to his mouth, the leather of his glove filled his senses as he attempted to stifle the noise a bit as he pressed his palm over his lips. Still, he shouted his partner's name as if it were the most natural thing in the world.  
  
"Sebastian! I...I think I might-- OHHH! _SEB!_ I'm--!"  
  
Truly beyond help, Joseph could feel the first telltale tingles beginning to wrack through his lower half, like fluttering in his abdomen.  
  
"I've got you, Joseph," Sebastian said gruffly into his ear, allowing a finger to slide directly against his slit as he teased him.  
  
It was more than he could handle... and Joseph couldn't hold it any longer, his hips bucking against Sebastian and his knuckles turning white against the larger man's hand.  
  
"SEBASTIAN!"  
  
Joseph found himself coming hard and fast against Sebastian's palm, his near-screams reverberating loudly in the medical chamber, despite the fact that he had attempted to bite down on his own gloved finger. White-hot agony rushed through his every nerve, more powerful and more real than he could have ever imagined or experienced upon release.  
  
In the aftermath, he nearly collapsed backwards against his partner, feeling as if his energy was utterly spent.. and yet somehow, never feeling more alive. Sebastian, his reflexes sharp as always, was quick to slide his hands upwards, holding him firmly around his thin waist.  
  
Words, let alone all cohesive thought, failed him as he slumped backwards into Sebastian's muscled arms. Joseph didn't care that he was indecent, and still twitching as the last few drops fell forth. He couldn't be bothered that they should really be getting a move on... and most of all, he didn't even mind that he didn't feel a damned thing.  
  
He silently thanked modern medication for bringing him such an opportunity... but more importantly, he wanted to thank Sebastian.  
  
"Seb..." he breathed, chest heaving as he clung to Sebastian's forearms. "Th-thank you..."  
  
Though he couldn't see his expression, tilting his head so that it fit perfectly beneath Sebastian's chin, he could tell that he thought nothing of it.  
  
"Hey, what are partners for?"  
  
With his hands beneath his underarms as he aided him back into a standing position, and something far less resembling the puddle of green gel that he certainly felt like at the moment, Joseph wobbled before he was able to stand on his own. From behind him, Sebastian, to his utter surprise, gave his bare ass a gentle pat precisely as he'd bent over to recover his pants once again. Joseph, too numb to be too affected, choked on a noise in his throat as he turned to face him.  
  
"We should get going," Sebastian urged, as Joseph was once again dressed. He watched, open-mouthed as Sebastian wiped his slick hand against his pants, where it mingled with the bloodstains there.  "I wouldn't be surprised if someone heard that."  
  
The mild jest was heard all too loudly, the faintest flicker of a smile upon Sebastian's features. Face flushed all over again, Joseph tucked his shirt unto his pants and adjusted his glasses, far too flustered to say, or ask, anything more... and eternally thankful for his partner's impeccable healing abilities.  
  
His pain all but forgotten, needless to say, he was feeling much better.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
